


Dragon's Edge-the home of Hiccup

by Ynius



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Male Astrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: In which Hiccup wasn't raised by her father. In which Hiccup met Toothless earlier. In which Stoick brings the peace over Berk at his daughter plea. In which there is an island.





	1. Chapter 1

Every month, Stoick the Vast would leave on boat and arrive late at night the same day.

The adults knew where he was going, but they never told their curious children.

The kids always made a game out of it. How late is the chief gonna stay. When is gonna arrive.

Everytime he arrives back, he always was more cheerful (if that was possible) and would say yes to everything.

One day, the chef returned on the back of a dragon. Everyone panicked, Mildew tried to accuse him of crazyness, but quicky shut up when he got an axe near his head. The chef gathered the adults in the mead hall and after two hours, everyone accepted that the dragons could live with them peaceful.

That made the teenagers to shot up to the arena in a bolt. With the help of the chef, and a sheet of paper-the chef refused to show it to them, no matter the plea- Fishlegs got Meatlug, Snotlout got Hookfang, Aster got Stormfly and the twins got Barf and Belch.

That was when they were fifteen years old. When they saw how the dragons were flying with the children on their back, the adults remembered the day six years ago when the sky got darken, the dragons were flying but not attacking. The chef was restless, but hold everything together. The smoke passed in two days.

At sixteen, the teens got the ideea to follow the chef on his usual one day trip.

"Snotlout, you're gonna get it when we get back!" Shouted Aster on the back of Stormfly.

"Oh, leave it, Aster! We're gonna follow the chef just to make sure he's alright."

"Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor! We're soo gonna get found!!" Fishlegs trembled. The twins in the back were hitting each others heads like no tomorrow.

They were in the middle of a storm. Not a bad one, but you never wanted to get caught in a storm, neither on water nor in the sky. The dragon Stoick flew on was flying close to water so theyweren't caught yet.

"A skrill!" Snotlout shouted. Everyone turned to the menancing looking skrill with lightning coming out of his body.

"Why is he here?! The skrill doesn't usually comes out! He is guarding his treasure!"

"Well, he's not!" Pointed out useless Tuffnut, with his sister agreeing with him.

"Let's get out!" Ordered Aster. The other went to follow him, but they stopped when they heard a voice.

"Lighteye, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the other side of the island?" It was a girl's voice.

It was quiet. They couldn't see her, but they heard the sound of wings. And those wings were very big. Even the twins couldn't speak, the tension was so much that they had to keep one hand on the others mouth.

Then, out of a black cloud, a girl no older than them, wearing all black appeared on a black dragon.

She was dressed very lightly. A black dress up to her knees, black boots on her feet, a scarf around her neck. Her dress wasn't made with sleeves, so it showed her arms. She stood on her legs on the back of the black dragon. She didn't seem to mind that she was three miles above the ocean. The wind was tossing her torso-long hair in all directions, and the scarf was following it. The end of the dress was raised just a little because of the wind, and only then did they noticed that the clothes were made from black scales, more likely from the dragon who carried her like it was nothing.

The skrill noticeably calmed down and growled something at her. She nodded and answered back.

"I see. So dad's coming. I thank you for calming this storm down for him to arrive safely. You can go now."

The skrill growled again and turned tail. She didn't seem to see them yet, so they tried to run after the chief. If she could control and talk to a skrill, then it was better not to anger her. So that she doesn't talk with the twins and maybe kill them, they tried to flee. But they didn't noticed that the black unknow dragon was looking at them. He growled to his rider in gentle growls.

"Hm? A nadder, zippleback, gronkle and monstrous nightmare, huh? With riders? Maybe they're from dad's island... Toothless, let's go ahead. I want to free fall for a while."

The dragon- Toothless- looked happy at the mention of freefalling and hurried up going above the clouds.

When they arrived at the place above their island, the girl spoke in an amused tone.

"Ready, Toothless?"

The dragon answered her.

 _"Born ready, Hiccup."_ then the girl-Hiccup, threw herself from the dragons back, her buddy following her.

As she was falling, she close her eyes, trying to make sure of the sounds of the ocean, the wings, the wind, and her best friens, Toothless.

"Ah...nothing beats this feeling, right?"

_"Of course not! It's a pity you weren't born my kin. You would have made a great night fury!"_

"Ha ha ha. Only because i like flying, sleeping with you, and wearing black, doesn't mean i could pass as a dragon." She tugged at her scarf so that the wind won't make her throat sore later.

_"Bah! Only you, two-legs, have to cook the fish! It's better for you like it is!"_

"I doubt that any other person would think the same as you, bud."

_"By the way..."_

"hm?"

_"Shouldn't we get ready? We're about to hit the forest, you'know?"_

"What?! You useless reptile! Tell me that sooner! Don't laugh!" And the dragon, nervo of him, just laughed as he caught her on his back. "Let's go home, dad should have arrived here. I wonder who were those teens?"

The dragon just shrugged his head.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that Hiccup arrived after her father, but that made her no less excited.

"Dad!" she jumped from her friend and landed in her father's strong arms.

"Hiccup, my daughter! How have you been?"

"Very good actually. Another ten species joined my nest, making it past the five thousand mark. Little wing learned to talk yesterday, and Big Madam's eggs hatched ten days ago. Also, I finished training for another branch of dragons, so if you want new dragons for future riders, just dragon mail me and I will send a good one. Just, make sure to tell me the age of the rider. It would be bad if I send you an older one. Those at the same age bond the easiest."

"I know, I know. But, I clearly know that I never told you about the riders on Berk." Stoick looked confused at her, then he narrowed his eyes and whispered. "Had Skullcrasher told you?" he asked, half glaring at the 'innocent' dragon, who was at the moment talking with Toothless- read gossiping.

 ~~~~ _And?? What did the twins do after they blowed up the house, again?_ Toothless asked, looking excited at the news he got monthly from the dragon.

 _They blamed it on their dragon, again._ Skullcrasher sighed, before he lanched on the next story.

Hiccup sweatdropped at the sight. "Uhhh... No? Actually, I met some dragons that I'm sure were from Berk, with riders on their back. Also, they are looking at us right now." She easily pointed at the poorly hidden group.

Stoick turned red as he called-read raged- the teens down at him.

"Please explain to me what were you doing following your chief." Stoick said, words gritting out with restained fury. 

Hiccup went out of sight as soon as they arrived at her father, going to make her entrace in big style. If her dragon was a drama queen, so she was too. Also, it was funny. Damn funny.

"Uh..." Snotlout treid, but Aster interrupted.

"We apologize, chief. We know our fault, but it is not our fault. Everyone from the village knew where you were going, beside us, the younger generations. Because of our curiosity, we decided to follow you on your monthly trip, and we apologize for that." He said seriously, making his chief pause the sigh. This boy always made it so easy...

"Well, I expected it to happed sometime soon, so I can't say I am really surprised. Now that you are here, I should at least introduce you. Guys, this is Hi- where is she?" Stoick said, turning to find his daughter. Only, she and her dragon weren't here anymore.

"Umm, chief? If it's about that girl, she had been here before, but left as soon as we arrived." Fishlegs said timidly.

Stoick sighed. "Ha... well, let's go. I'll give you a tour."

"Uh, chief?"

"What is it, Ruffnut?"

"Where, or what is this?" she asked, looking at the dragon heaven from the surrounderings. It was too beautiful to be true. 

"This, is a dragon nest." Stoick beamed. "The nearest nest close to Berk. Here resides over five thousand dragons, over 500 different species and a gred deal of eggs ready to hatch. Follow me. I'll present the Queen to you guys. And the Alpha too, if he is there too. As I know him, he probably is."

They followed the chief through a lot of dragons, a different kind of vegetation, and different approach from the dragons. But, none were hostile.

"Are those dragons... trained?" Aster asked, looking in amazement as his Stormfly had been joined by a younger group of nadders.

"Aye. They are."

"Who did this?" asked in the same manned Fishlegs, looking excited at the unknown species.

"You'll see."

They soon arrived at a great door made of stone. Only a special kind of dragon could open it, and that dragon was the gatekeeper.

One glance, and the unknown dragon bowed his head and pushed the doors open.

Inside was more Heaven than outside. The sun was shining brightly, dragons were flying everywhere, a waterfall was loudly hearing in the back.

"Whoa..."

"Come. This way. Don't make a sound." 

The teens and dragons followed. As they went deeper, they noticed it got a lot more quiter, and their company grew in number.

"Their coming with us to pay respect." Stoick muttered, reading their thoughts.

They arrived at least at a grand throne like stone, white as stone and shining when the sun hit it. On it, a black dragon waited patiently, looking with big green eyes at the crowd of dragons and few humans.

"Bow."  Stoick whispered, going on one knee. The other followed.

The dragon stood in the same position, just raising his head a little higher as every dragon bowed. Then, he grumpled, and his wings rose. At the same time, a girl was revealed. She was wearing a satisfied smile on her face.

"Rise." she said, voice loud in both human and dragon tongue. "Father, are these your riders?"

"Aye, they are. But, I am sure you already know everything about them all. The dragons must have talked again."

"And, how does father know about this?"

"After all, you are the Queen of the Dragons of this nest."

She leaned on the dragon behind her, both purring in delight and pleausure as the sun hit them in face. "That, I am. Not my fault that dragons feel the need to gossip about what happen when and with whom."

She turned her face to her dragon, sharing a quick conversation. Then, she turned back at them. "After all, from the dragons you can find everything. You just need to listen carefully and be respectful toward them. It will help you greatly."

No one dared to breath as the sun created a crown on her head, making her more royal looking than before.


End file.
